


Concilliabule

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Obscure Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by flecksofpoppy.<br/>Concilliabule - A secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concilliabule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/gifts).



They meet in a dark room in the back of a much-too-opulent establishment that is clearly the front for something more malevolent than overpriced mineral water and caviar. Eric explains his needs – a location large enough for several hundred, a way to keep them in long enough to kill them, the time to do so. The viscount nods and hums, listening in awe and hanging on to every word, chiming in only to confirm Eric will make his victims as lovely in death as the ones before. A plan slowly comes together. An opera. The Crystal Palace. A beautiful massacre.


End file.
